Sneaking on the Priest
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: While sneaking around the palace, the Thief King encounters one of the Pharaoh's high priests. What are the Thief King's intentions exactly?


**A/N:** A drabble I wrote for a friend of mine. It's a short corruptshipping deal~

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in it.

Bakura managed to sneak inside the palace grounds once again. No surprise; those guards were so easy to sneak past it was pathetic. He made his way to the palace garden, taking his precious time to drink water from the fountain while he had the chance. He glanced up to see the high priest, Set, walking into the garden at the same time. Panicking briefly, he called upon Diabound's power to hide his presence.

Set appeared to not notice the thief was there at all; he sat on a bench in the gardens with a sigh, staring absently at the running fountain water. Something was on the priest's mind. Perhaps he was just frustrated after all he's been through lately. The priest was on a man-hunt for the thief, risking everything to see to his death after-all

Of course, Bakura knew it would take more than what Set had to defeat him. A sly smirk formed on his lips and he approached the priest. His eye was still on the millennium rod Set held, but taunting him always proved to be very amusing.

Set visibly cringed, apparently sensing something not right here. He stood up from the bench; his hand going straight to his millennium rod. "Who's there?" he asked aloud.

The thief allowed himself to be heard, letting out a dark chuckle. Set knew that condescending laughter anywhere and turned around frantically to locate the thief. That was when he remembered the thief was in possession of Mahaad's millennium ring; he could be anywhere if he utilized his magic. "What's this? Fear? That's unlike the high priest of the pharaoh." He mocked the high priest with laughter.

"And your cowardice shows!" Set retaliated, glancing around to locate the thief. "Reveal yourself, thief!"

"As you wish." The thief grabbed Set from behind, one hand at his neck and the other wrapped tightly around the priest's waist; his appearance finally visible. "Here I am."

"Damn dirty thief, unhand me at once!" Set struggled through the man's grip; the millennium rod in his hand now useless against the thief seeing as he couldn't move his arm.

"How can an elite priest like you let yourself become so vulnerable? It's almost pathetic really." The thief mocked him.

"Silence you rat!" Set spat, squirming in the thief's grip to break free; only to freeze when Bakura squeezed his neck slightly.

"I'd watch what you say to me, you're at _my _mercy now. I could do away with you right here and now, but I have other plans in mind for the moment." Bakura chuckled at the end of his sentence.

Set was already fully aware of the thief's plans to take all the millennium items. He couldn't let that happen. They had already lost Mahaad to Bakura's Ka. Set knew from experience that even with the White Dragon at his disposal he was no match for Bakura. Still, that didn't stop him from trying to fight him with everything he's got. "Like I would allow myself to plead mercy from a filthy thief like you? Dream on!" He shifted in the thief's grasp, attempting to elbow him in the side to be wrenched free only to have the grip on his throat tightened.

"You don't seem to quit do you, Priest?" Bakura sneered and leaned his head a little too close to the high priest, breathing near his ear.

A cringe and Set twisted violently in Bakura's grasp. "Off! I will not give in to your vulgar insinuations!"

Just to toy with him, Bakura released him and shoved him to the ground. "As stubborn as ever." He laughed. "I'd do away with you right now, but I'm feeling generous. I'll save you for later." Bakura said with a smirk. "Now then, I have other matters to attend to. We will meet again, Priest. ~ "

With that the Thief King disappeared, leaving Set to stare after him confused and bitter about the encounter. Whatever his intentions were, he didn't like it one bit. "Dear Ra…"


End file.
